The present invention relates to a grip arrangement for a motor chain saw with a motor arranged in a housing for driving the saw chain which is guided on a chain guide extending in the longitudinal direction of the motor chain saw. An upper handle extending in a longitudinal direction of the motor chain saw is connected with a first end in the area of the forward housing section facing the chain guide to the upper side of the housing and with a second end to the housing in the area of the rearward housing portion facing away from the chain guide. A lateral grip is provided the first end of which is connected to the upper handle in the area of a handle portion adjacent to the chain guide and the second end of which is laterally connected to the housing in the area of its underside. A center portion positioned between the first and second ends of the lateral grip is positioned at a distance approximately parallel to the lateral side of the housing.
Such a grip arrangement for a motor chain saw is known from French application 2479069. The upper handle that extends in the longitudinal direction of the motor chain saw is held by the operator for securing and guiding the motor chain saw with one hand. On one of the lateral sides of the housing a lateral grip is provided one end of which is connected to the forward portion of the upper handle and the other end of which is connected in the vicinity of the underside of the motor chain saw in the area of the forward housing section facing the chain guide. When the motor chain saw is not in operation, the ends of the lateral grip, in a top view, are positioned one atop the other whereby a center portion, located between the two ends, is positioned at a distance to a lateral side of the housing in order to be gripped by the operator with his second hand. Due to the substantially perpendicularly arranged planes of the handle and the grip, the motor chain saw can be guided by the operator such that the saw blade is guided downwardly and forwardly. For working positions deviating from this preferred position, ergonomically unfavorable hand positions can result which lead to cramping and tensioning of the muscles so that the operator experiences premature fatigue.
With a forwardly pointing saw blade the weight of the motor chain saw is carried by the hand which grips the upper handle. The lateral grip which is gripped by the second hand serves substantially only for guiding the motor chain saw. Due to the resulting different weight loading of the arms, muscle tensioning and cramps may occur which result lead to frequent work interruptions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a grip arrangement for a motor chain saw with which the motor chain saw can be guided in any desired working position over an extended period of time without causing fatigue.